I'm a human
by shadows-insanity
Summary: kagome has been a vampire for as long as she can remember, she's met people... watched as they passed by. Demons, humans... they all disappear after a time. however, kagome's finally taking control in her life. to reclaim the shikaan jewel, yet she meets
1. beginings

Another vampire story!

THIS STORY IS A AU! BUT IT'S ALONG THE SAME LINES!

Disclaimer: will never own Inuyasha, only this story

---------------

Kagome sighed as she bit her lower lip. Closing the door behind her just as the sun rose over the horizon. The hall was cast totally into darkness. The only light was a small flickering candle. But Kagome didn't have any problem seeing everything. The details you could only see in broad daylight. Such as how high the ceiling was, or the gargoyles that stared down at her in frozen jeers. For Kagome could see everything in shades of blue.

Looking around Kagome smiled, just out of the candles reach- two neko youki were staring at her intently. Kagome smiled. One was her friends. Kirara. The other one was a replica of the neko. Only right now it was curled up into a ball of fluff. When Kagome stepped towards it, the ball of fluff shifted. Kagome blinked. The ball of fur shifted again and in it's place a kirara look alike. It had the same exact shape and figure as kirara, down to the two tails. But instead of kirara's creamy fur, it was silver. A pure silver color. It would make snow look dirty in it's pureness. But it was also tinted a icy blue. It's paws were dipped in blue, like a darker blue, as to where kirara's fur was black. It's tail tips were also the same blue. On it's forehead where kirara had a circle this cat demon had a blue starburst. The blue was a sea blue. A twin pair of soft purple, maybe lavender eyes stared up at Kagome. They were more slanted and more narrow, not as large as Kirara's, they looked kind of Chinese like. Hidden perfectly, but Kagome knew, that a second pair of eyes, even a tiny bit smaller then the first rested right above Atsume's narrow eyes. They were her hunting eyes. The lavender eyes were her daylight eyes.

Kagome smiled when the kitten look alike jumped into her arms. "hello Atsume." Atsume mewed cutely and licked her on the cheek. Kagome smiled. Her cool skin was warming with Atsume's own heat. Kagome looked up when she heard soft footsteps echoing down the hall. Smiling Kagome walked forward slightly. "hello Sango." Kagome's low yet wind chime sweet voice could please anyone's ears.

Sango was the only other inhabitant in the castle. She was a wolf youki. Her black hair was waist length and soft as silk. Her skin was naturally tan, and silky smooth. She had a very nicely toned body. She had a graceful swing in her body. Her warm chocolate eyes were smiling gaily at Kagome. Sango had pointed ears that twitched when she heard kirara jump towards her. Catching Kirara Sango held her close to her body too. Sango had a black fluffy tail that swung behind her as she walked. She wore a green kimono over a taijya suit. Over her back her Hiraikotsu rested, she had been training.

"hello Kagome. How was your walk?" Kagome shrugged. "cut short." Sango smiled. Studying her friend she frowned. Kagome had long midnight black hair that reached her thighs. It had a blue tint to it. Her naturally pale skin was smooth and flawless. Her eyes were a unique shocking blue. Kagome had pointed ears like a youki's. her claws were sharper then a blade. And her fangs were sharper then scythes.

Kagome wore a black kimono that hid her feet, she looked like a noble woman with it on, beautiful, and her kindness showed in her eyes when you looked at them. The black kimono had silver and blue blossoms floating a crossed it, the kimono's obi was silver. The only thing that made Kagome different was- Kagome was a vampire. But she was so kind and gentle. Sango felt Kagome's pain herself. To be condemned to the castle like keep, and be feared. Far enough for Kagome to have a nickname, the 'baroness'.

Kagome smiled at Sango as she walked further down the hall. "going out today?" Sango nodded. "going to the village. Want anything?" Kagome looked at Atsume. "a simple lily please, and Atsume, why don't you go with her?" Atsume mewed but merely snuggled into Kagome's arms. Ready to take a cat nap. Kagome smiled and looked at Sango. "guess she loves me more." Sango giggled and nodded. Sango then frowned again. "what are you going to do?" Kagome shrugged. "wander about." Sango sighed but nodded. Sango waited until Kagome was out of sight before she opened the door. She didn't even open it wide, just enough to slip through.

Sango walked down the path that led to the woods. Reaching them Kirara jumped out of her arms and walked daintily next to Sango. Sango smiled softly as the sun washed over her body gently. The woods around her were peaceful, silent but still peaceful. Kirara then jumped onto Sango's shoulder as they reached the village. The villagers paused and bowed to Sango. They loved Sango to death, yet feared Kagome. Sango shook her head.

As she made her way further into the village, she saw Kaede waiting for her patiently. "we have a problem my lady." Sango nodded as she got closer. "there is a band of youki, they are chasing 3 demons. Coming this way. What shall thy do?" Sango looked at Kirara and scratched her behind the ear tenderly. "when will they arrive?" Kaede looked at the sun. "sunset." Sango smiled. "send them to the castle."

Kaede nodded as she wisely pulled out several wrapped packages. "some things for you and kirara, and a gift for Kagome and Atsume." Sango smiled as she graciously took the packages. She bowed to Kaede and then straightened. "we have to go." Kaede nodded and walked Sango back to the edge of the woods. Sango bowed again as she walked back towards the castle. Taking her time to enjoy the scenery. It had to be some past midday by now.

When Sango slipped back into the large hallway her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. Shutting the door behind her Sango saw Kirara jump off of her shoulder and run down the hallway. Probably to inform Kagome they were back. Walking behind her pet Sango was led to the library. Besides the main hall, this was the second darkest place in the keep.

Slipping into that room Sango saw Kagome reclined in the chair behind the small desk. She was writing quickly. Sango purposely made the hinges squeak. So Kagome looked up at her, drying the ink Kagome set the pages into the drawer, then shutting the drawer Kagome stood up. Sango set the packages on the clean desk and smiled broadly. The candle flickered as Sango flew to Kagome's side and they started to unwrap the packages.

Kagome smiled fondly as she unwrapped some lilac and lavender bath oils. She then unwrapped a beautiful silver kimono. It had blue petals dancing a crossed it. Sango unwrapped some rosemary and honeysuckle bath oils. Her kimono was purple with silver petals. "they are so beautiful Sango." Kagome looked back at the wrapping and picked up a note. "thank you Kagome for protecting the village. Expect some wanted and unwanted visitors." Kagome groaned as she crumpled the paper up.

Kagome then sighed and moved over to the low couch. Sitting down Sango sat next to her. They started to converse and talk.

--------few minutes before sunset--------

Kagome's own pointed ears twitched as they heard horses coming, they were at the village. Standing up she looked at Sango. "they are here." Sango nodded and also stood up. "what are we going to do? There's still a little sunlight out." Kagome looked thoughtful. "why don't you go greet them?" Sango frowned. (she worries for her friend a lot!) "what about you?" Kagome smiled at her friends worry. "I am going to stay here. I will watch from the top of this keep, next to my favorite gargoyle." Sango nodded and stood up. "I will be back soon." Kagome nodded and stood up also. "Atsume, what will you do?" Atsume jumped onto her shoulder.

Kagome laughed as Sango disappeared out into the hall. While Kagome herself also walked out into the dim hall, she went the opposite way and started to climb some stone steps. She walked down the hallway, the slightest breeze she felt, along with the few degree changes in the temperature. She could tell these things. She could feel the slightest change in the temperature, the feel of any breeze, could hear things from anywhere from here to the village and beyond in she tried, see anything no matter how dark it was. These were just some of her talents.

Walking onto the balcony Kagome noticed the sun had just set. She climbed the crude stone steps that led to the rooftop of the dark citadel. She walked over to a lone gargoyle, it was of a demonic looking dog. It had the main physics of a dog, the four legs… body structure. But a demonic quality, as of no fur, longer then average fangs, and horns. She stood calmly beside the gargoyle and watched Sango carefully as she made her way to the village, Kirara already in battle form.

Kagome heard every quiet footstep of Sango's, she saw the looks Sango threw over her shoulder. When Sango spotted her she smiled and waved. Kagome nodded and continued to watch.

Sango reached the village, Kagome looked around and spotted twenty or so demons. Four to five of them were fighting the rest. And obviously hurt. Sango had quickly grabbed Hiraikotsu and destroyed the demons. She did this until there were no more threatening demons. She turned to the men and Kagome's ear twitched as she listened to her friend's conversation.

"what is your will?" two of the males were silver haired, one older then the older by slight. But he looked more refined and lithe. The other was a ruffian by the looks. He had the same silver hair and as they turned slightly Kagome saw golden eyes. 'how unusual' the younger looked a little stocky. They both were toned to perfection. Obviously a demon, the younger was also a demon. Kagome sniffed, the faintest scent of dogs reached her nose. 'dogs, and a flea.'

Kagome then studied the other two. One was a silver dog demon, it was obviously related to the two elder youki. A little boy. He had many of the same features as the more refined looking dog. But he had the air of hatred and disdain around him, even more so when he looked at the one he was of a replica of. He was the only unharmed one. The last one was another male demon. He was TINY. Wearing brown and green, a flea youki. He rested on the man's shoulder

With a air of confidence the more ruffian looking male stepped forward. "We were sent to either destroy or let live the monster in the keep." Sango looked to the castle briefly. "there is no monster. Only I would be considered a monster." but as soon as those words were said Sango and Kagome saw the problem with that. A young child of the village came running up to Sango. "lady Sango! Why do you protect the vile baroness! She is a monster!" Kagome's eyes dimmed at that thought.

Sango shook her head and patted the girl on the head. "no young one, she is a kind person." the child huffed as she ran off. Over her shoulder she sniffled. "lady Sango never lied before! The vile thing is getting to her!" Sango shook her head. She turned to the little group. "I am sorry, but if you want to cause my friend any harm, you cannot pass." the refined male demon now stepped forward. "stop it Touki. Lady-" Sango smiled. "Sango." the monk nodded. "lady Sango, please forgive this rude young man. We do not want to cause trouble. I merely want to speak with lady Kagome." Sango looked to the castle again, only to see Kagome stepping back slightly. "as you wish." Sango turned to Kirara.

"let us go Kirara." Kirara turned chibi and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Sango then led the way towards the path. Not far, the child, ruffian like male and Inutaisho for the group behind her. Sango shifted when she heard the small youki whine. "it is so dank… and there is no animals!" Sango smiled slightly. "no little one, this is called the forest of death." the little boy frowned. "but I don't want to go into there!" Sango shrugged. "we are on a path. Follow me closely and don't lag behind. We will come to my keep. Behind there, is something that might interest you." the little boy nodded as he walked besides Sango. Ignoring the male he was obviously descended from. (Inutaisho)

Sango walked over to the path and they started back. Sango led everyone to the dark citadel. She looked up and stopped a hundred or so feet away. "wait here." the band stopped and watched as Sango walked up to the giant doorway. She looked in and then back at the band. "welcome." Sango stepped inside and then decided to light all the candles for the group. They were not used to the dark. And the little boy was most likely the most wary. She walked back outside and handed several torches to the group. "tonight. Do not wander off without me. It is very dangerous."

The inu youki child stared at Sango as they followed her into the keep. "is the monster the dangerous thing?" Sango shook her head. "she will do well to be a gracious host. She would not harm someone without a reason. She likes to be alone." Sango turned left… then right. Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. She came to a spacious hall. Lighting all the torches down the long hallway she walked over to several doors. Turning to the group she nodded. "these are your rooms. There are cloths in the closets that should fit you all. If you need anything that is not provided. Merely call my name."

The group nodded as Sango walked down the hall. The group looked at each other and walked into the room. They stopped just short of being in the middle of the room. It was very large, very spacious and very beautiful. the little boy was to stay with his father. Inutaisho smiled and sat on the soft futon, while the little boy studied his surroundings. He looked to be about ten. With long silver hair and golden eyes.

Myouga sighed almost dreamily. "she was so beautiful." Inutaisho sighed at his adviser/ retainer's look. "I've seen better." Inutaisho ignored them and laid down on the bed. "you two get the other rooms, yes Touki it is safe. I will have Sesshoumaru sleep in the bed next to this one." (not sexually! As in there are twin beds for the two.) the two nodded and disappeared. Inutaisho watched as Sesshoumaru nodded off quickly. He then closed his own eyes. His ears twitched when he heard soft voices outside in the hallway. Laying still he listened in.

Sango watched as Kagome emerged from the shadows, you wouldn't of never seen her. "will you let them see you?" Kagome looked at Atsume. "I do not know Sango." her soft spoken voice was a contrast to Sango's energetic like happy one. They were both still beautiful to listen to.

"the little boy. He was cute. Was he not?" Kagome agreed. "reminds me of myself, when I was also human, mad at my father for his betrayal." Sango sighed. "will you let them see you Kagome?" Kagome studied Sango. "if they want to see me that badly then maybe. But I if they see me, and talk with me. Only pain and suffering will succumb from it." Sango nodded as she laid a comforting hand on Kagome's cool skin. "what is the matter friend?" Kagome held Sango's gaze with her own. "that child. Watch him closely Sango." Sango frowned. "but why? He is merely a child. Maybe of nine or ten summers." Kagome nodded. "but I feel something great will become of him. Just watch and protect him while he's in the central lands." Sango nodded. "I will do so." Kagome nodded. "when will you feed again Kagome?" Kagome shrugged.

"Only when I succumb to the lust." Sango frowned and repeated herself. "when will you 'feed' again?" Sango said feed like it left a disgusting taste in her mouth. "next week. When the moon disappears. Do not allow the guests to be without you. For their safety." Sango agreed. "I will readily watch them." Kagome smiled at her friend. "take the little one to the field tomorrow. Let him enjoy the sun." Sango sighed sadly but nodded. "damn the curse." Kagome shook her head. "and then tell them to leave. Tomorrow's eve lord Brom will be coming." Sango glared at the ground. "yes my friend."

Kagome shook her head as she stepped back. "I will be retreating for now. Good eve Sango." Sango nodded and Kagome walked silently to the library. Sango frowned. Noticing that Kagome was slightly off balance. "the lights… she was blind with so much light." Sango sighed. Even these torches blinded Kagome. "goodnight my friend." Kagome disappeared into the library. The door sliding shut silently behind herself. Only a vampire or extremely strong youki could make the door budge a millimeter, let alone open it. A vampire's strength was easily enough. She merely pushed it shut with a weary hand.

Sango sighed as she walked to her own room. Then keeping the door open she went to her futon and went to sleep.

Kagome smiled as she stared up at a tapestry. She hasn't even aloud Sango to view it. Only she was captivated by it. It was beautiful. And she knew it was somehow precious to her duty. It was simply hypnotic. Keeping her mind on it for hours on end. Kagome had to sleep, but not like humans. Only once in awhile.

The tapestry depicted a horned man with dark wings outstretched in mid flight before a beautiful woman who reclines seductively upon a crescent moon. She bears angelic wings and is draped in a flowing gown of white. Winged faces lurid yet beautiful, leered at each corner, surrounding the two central figures.

Kagome sighed as she reclined in a chair. She studied the tapestry closely. Her body totally still. But her concentration was cut short when she heard knocking on the door. Looking at the closed shutters and curtains Kagome frowned. She must have been zoned out for a couple of hours. The sun was rising. Standing up Kagome looked around. Even with the closed window she could see the very slightest of light coming from a small corner.

"who is it?" some murmurs. Kagome had no want to listen in. but then Sango came walking down a nearby hallway, still quite far away. Her own unique walk and footsteps brought Kagome some comfort. She stood up and walked over to the darkest corner. The door was opened and Inutaisho walked in, he shut the door behind himself. Sango passed by the door.

"why are you hiding Kagome." Kagome shrugged and sat back down. She studied the ground. "because I am of the night right now Inutaisho." Inutaisho sat down on the couch a little away off, it was the closest piece of furniture to Kagome. "your looking well my lord." Inutaisho nodded. "as are you. Since the last time I saw you at least." Kagome sighed. She remembered back then also. "when I was a human. You were injured and I healed you." Inutaisho nodded and studied Kagome. "I returned and then I presented you the marks of the west." Kagome nodded.

On her palm, a navy blue crescent moon was tattoo's into her pale skin. With crimson threads spun around it, like it was being held down by the threads. (the moon) the symbol meant Kagome was a higher to highest rank, next to the western lord and family. A friend he had made. They were close, but Inutaisho hadn't visited in a long while. At least 50 years. "what beings you here?" Inutaisho looked at the tapestry on the wall. His golden eyes more fierce, yet colder then anything Kagome had ever seen in another male, be it human or youki. "I needed some advice, and you were the one who always gave the best of advice." Kagome gave a small smile and studied her friend. "I remember last time you came. You were so worried about if you were going to be a good father." Inutaisho nodded and stood. He moved to the bookshelves and looked over her collection.

"it seems like I failed as a father to Sesshoumaru." Kagome blinked. "that little replica of you? He seems like a fine child." Inutaisho nodded. "yes, he passed all expectations. Already showing the signs of a promising lord and warrior." Inutaisho sighed, a gesture that didn't fit in with his stoic and very cool features. "but he seems to hate me now." Kagome blinked. "is he spoiled?" Inutaisho shook his head and studied a particular book. "no, he has never been spoiled to where it affects his attitude." Kagome stood and drew the book, the one that Inutaisho was studying. She set the book down and drew out the books beside it.

She then reached up and pulled out a little chest. It was silver, with blue intricate designs. She opened the moderate sized box and pulled out a black dagger. It had a black hilt with a silver blade, a navy blue crescent moon etched into one side of the blade. Inutaisho's crest. The other side was bare. The dagger glowed briefly and Kagome's tattoo's palm and hand gripped it's hilt. Only a person wielding the western symbol- be it family or tattooed with the blue moon could wield the dagger. It was made out of Inutaisho's fang. It had poison naturally soaked into the bone/ silver dagger's blade.

"you still have it." Kagome nodded and held the dagger to her heart. "it is my weapon of choice." Inutaisho gave a small smirk and placed a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I have a newborn son, a hanyeu." Kagome nodded and placed the dagger back into the chest. She returned everything to their proper places. "he is mad, jealous." Inutaisho nodded gravely. "not only is he angry at me for betraying Hana. And disgusted with not only my choice, but with having a hanyeu. He thinks I am dishonoring my family. Thinking I hate him, hated his mother."

Kagome sighed as she turned back to her friend. "when did you decide to mate with the ningen onna?" Inutaisho closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the shelf. "A year ago." Kagome nodded. "you loved your wife, I know you did. I saw your love for Hana. But then, there are two different kinds of loves." Kagome studied her friend. "I can't say it's right. And I can't say it's wrong. As in one hand, Hana killed herself when she found out, you and Sesshoumaru were devastated. And in the other hand-" Kagome sighed. Everyone had heard of Hana's death. It had spread near and far the day it happened. "Sesshoumaru is upset. I can relate. Because you already had impregnated a human. And to him. To a motherless child. It must of seemed like you betrayed his mother." Kagome may of said the truth. But to Inutaisho. It was her way of helping. She made it understandable. And made Inutaisho think of things, and get more advice along the way.

Kagome's eyes saddened. Not only for Sesshoumaru, but also for Inutaisho. "it is betrayal. To already have a little brother. He must not only hate you, but his brother also. What was the hanyeu's name anyways? Inu-" Inutaisho opened his eyes. "Inuyasha. And yes. My elder son hates Inuyasha with a passion." Inutaisho looked thoughtful. "but I am going to give each son a fanged sword made of my own fangs. Both blessed with powers beyond imagination." Kagome nodded. "the powers?" Inutaisho tapped his claws against the shelf. "Inuyasha, his sword the Tetsusaiga, will keep his demon powers in check, able to kill a hundred beings in one swoop. Sesshoumaru gets the Tenseiga. Able to save a hundred dead beings in one swoop." Kagome smiled. Just like Inutaisho to give the best blessings to his son.

"the Tenseiga sounds like the better sword to me. While the Tetsusaiga will hold in Inuyasha's demonic powers." Inutaisho nodded. "but I doubt Sesshoumaru will truly grasp why I am giving him Tenseiga. He will most likely think I am giving him a weak and worthless sword." Kagome smiled. "he will learn. He will understand one day. Just have faith." Inutaisho nodded as he straightened. "yes. We'll see."

Kagome nodded. "how about I talk with Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho nodded. He stared at Kagome, pain flashed behind his frozen eyes. "I love Sesshoumaru. He was the product of my beautiful wife and love. But, could I allow myself to ignore the feeling of love when I was with Izayoi?" Kagome shook her head. "it's hard for a child. Just let me speak with him." Inutaisho nodded. "he is but a child. Please-" Kagome nodded. "I will talk with you later. But why don't you bring Sesshoumaru in here? While it is the daylight. So…" Inutaisho nodded and disappeared. Soon after he left, Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

He studied the room, then stared at Kagome. The door shut behind him. "what do you want?" his voice was so cold. Kagome was studying the tapestry again. "come here Sesshoumaru. Do not worry. I will not harm you." Sesshoumaru nodded and walked to the chair's side. But he kept a wary eye on Kagome.

"this tapestry. It tells a story… have you heard the tale of the night's moon?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and he studied the tapestry along with Kagome. "do you want to hear the story?" Sesshoumaru nodded silently. He moved in front of Kagome and she sat up. "sit down Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru did so. It amazed even himself. But Kagome, she seemed to calm him down. Like his mother used to. Sesshoumaru stopped his thoughts and listened to Kagome.

_"A long time ago, before youki, humans and vampires existed as they do now. There was a beautiful woman. So beautiful this woman was." _Kagome pointed to the woman decked in white thin gauze_. "every day, which she reclined on her perch. The moon. With the sun nearby. Every hour it was bright, she was there. Never a night with the moon. Only empty and dull stars to stay beside the night." _Kagome smiled softly when Sesshoumaru leaned against her legs, trying to get a more comfortable spot. He stayed leaning against Kagome as she stroked his head.

_"far below the sky, in the shadows- night was seen. He watched with want and love in his eyes to the beautiful woman. Every day, he studied and watched the woman. His lust for her growing inside everyday…" _Kagome grinned when Sesshoumaru moved from the floor to her lap, even if he was stoic, and angry. He felt safe and loved when he moved to Kagome's lap.

_"but the night didn't know. Was the lady of the moon. She also watched him. Lusting and desiring the man. But she stayed silent. One day, the night couldn't stand another night without the object of his desires. He leapt from the ground towards the lady of the moon. As he did so, a cloak of black surrounded him and spread over the sky. The day became the night. And as they met, the night found the woman desired him as well. They mated and had many children. Born of the night… medusa… the fallen knight…great lions with bone wings… the evil things that served under the two, and always showed at night. Day after day, the night would go into the sky, his love waiting for him…"_

Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru leaned a head onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome weaved her fingers through his silver, silk hair and pressed her cool lips to his forehead. "your angry at your father. Why?" she knew why, but why not hear what Sesshoumaru thinks?

Sesshoumaru glared at the tapestry. "that man betrayed my mother." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru gripped one of her inky black locks of hair and studied the fine strands of Kagome's hair. Careful of his claws. "your father didn't betray Hana. It is love, and there are many kinds of love." Sesshoumaru frowned. "what do you mean?" Kagome felt and watched as Sesshoumaru's tail curled around her closest hand. "I mean, your father loved Hana with a passion. I knew it the instant Inutaisho talked about Hana. He held true love for your mother." Sesshoumaru fisted his clawed hand, digging his claws into his palms.

Kagome softly straightened Sesshoumaru's hand. She kissed the crescents dug into his palm and then hugged Sesshoumaru tightly. "then why did he go off and have a dirty blooded son? Dishonoring the family and betraying mother!" Kagome sighed. "it was another type of love Sesshoumaru. One that is just as great as what he had with Hana. Only a little more insistent. Love at first sight." Sesshoumaru trembled with fury. "I understand what you feel Sesshoumaru." "how do you know! How do you know what I feel!" Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru as she shifted again. "my father did the same thing. I had a little brother when I was 7 years old, the other woman, she took my mothers place. While my mother was thrown out."

Sesshoumaru blinked and calmed down. "your father… he threw your mother out?" Kagome nodded. "she was killed by a snake demon soon after. Nothing could be done. But Sesshoumaru, your fathers love you. But you haven't seen that he also loved your mother." Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "you don't have to love, or even be close with your father. But you should at least forgive him, for he still loves you." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome again. "just forgive him, do it for me?" Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "I will, only for you." Kagome smiled and kissed Sesshoumaru's forehead again. "I have something for you." Sesshoumaru's eyes danced as he leapt out of her arms and onto the ground. "then let's see."

Kagome stood and walked over to her desk. She dug through the bottom drawer and pulled out a little box. She opened the box and smiled at Sesshoumaru. She pulled out of the box, a silver chair. It was thin, but incredibly durable, and wouldn't break. There was a quarter sized pendant hanging off of it. For it's size it was awfully light. The front was made of silver and gold worked together. A crescent moon was in gold, and playing with it, in dangerous golden claws was a silver demonic dog. Sesshoumaru's and Inutaisho's true forms. It was on it's hind muscular legs. It's fore paws, more like claws were playing delicately with the crescent moon. It's claws and more detailed features were in gold. The dog was mainly silver. The dog had crimson eyes and crimson stripes on it's cheek with a blue crescent moon on it's forehead.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. The necklace definitely wasn't feminine. More meant for a male to wear. Kagome clasped the necklace around Sesshoumaru's neck, it hung a little but when he grew into his older form it would fit just right. Sesshoumaru grinned and hugged Kagome tightly. "thank you Kagome!" Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru turned to the door, as it opened and in came Inutaisho, Touki and Myouga. "That crypt. Who can open it?" Kagome bit her lip. "a powerful being… me… one who seeks to answer the taunting and promises whispered in our ears."

"you hear them?" Kagome hated this inquiry. But the more they knew, perhaps the fastest they will leave, and with Brom coming they had to be gone. "everyday, every moment he calls for me. But so far I have denied him the pleasure of life." Kagome turned and watched as the sun moved slowly out of the doorway, it was starting to become midday.

"he calls for me. Beckons me with promises of power. Or removing this lust I feel every time my heart beats. Every time I breath." Inutaisho frowned, Myouga gave him a confused look. "what lust is this?" Kagome looked Myouga up and down, despite being a tiny youki. He had asked the question, that she would answer, the most unwanted question. "of the warm nectar that every living being needs to live, blood." Myouga brought a hand to his throat, thinking Kagome would go for him first. "why is it.. That you have not tried to kill us yet?"

Kagome sighed. "because once that blood touches my lips. Once I taste yours. It wouldn't be enough. I would feel half empty." Inutaisho's brother gulped. spoke again. "so you have never tasted blood?" Kagome laughed lightly. "you sound like it is very bad that I haven't. I have. I do, but with a youki or even hanyeu. My lust becomes above that of norm. it becomes so horrid- this lust. That I would kill myself to taste more."

Kagome shook her head. She looked at Sesshoumaru and her eyes slid down to his throat. She saw his pulse instantly, her keen eyesight taking in what most- be it youki or human could see. every time it throbbed she knew it was blood being pumped up through his veins. "I would never attack a child, and anyways… it is much more fulfilling with a different type of blood." Kagome shrugged again and looked at Inutaisho.

"I-" Kagome cleared her almost rustic voice. "I advise that you leave. Unless you want to feel pain that no being has lived through." Everyone stepped back, then they walked out into the gloomy hall. Even out there slivers of light filtered through. So it was still dark and gloomy, but the absolute darkness in the library was better for Kagome to feel comfortable in. she sighed in relief, but as she did so Sango came running. She held Kirara in her arms, but even with Kirara only being a cat.

Kagome saw the sight and she felt a jolt of several emotions. Envy… jealousy… and her own heart felt empty, she knew that Sango was wanting children. If she wanted to leave, then Kagome would allow her to leave freely. But Kagome wouldn't have kids, condemn them to this damnation she lived in. she smiled when she saw Sango's worried and fearful look. "I am fine Sango." Sango nodded and sighed in relief. She turned around and walked back down the hall.

Kagome resumed sitting on the chair, the absolute darkness didn't bother her, she saw everything in shades of blue. Kagome got lost deep in thought again. The only way to tell someone was in the room was if you stepped into the gloom. You had to be a youki, for the only sign of existence that Kagome gave was the smell of lavender and slightly of death- yet only youki could smell it, and or other vampires. Not being human had it's drawbacks.

Kagome radiated no heat, she wasn't frozen though. She didn't even have a normal heartbeat. Hers was slower. But she did have blood flowing through her veins. Her skin was cool to the touch, and she was pale. Her body was tiny. She wasn't a skeleton, merely had no fat. She was made of sinew, bones, some muscle. But she was tens of more powerful then her body belayed.

When Kagome came back from thought her eyes flashed and she looked at the door. Sango was standing there nervously. "what is it Sango-chan?" when Kagome said chan, Sango flinched slightly. Looking even more guilty. "the group is leaving soon." Kagome nodded. "the only ones thus far, and even in the future the only ones… to survive through this castle." Sango nodded. "They are at the front gate." Kagome frowned. "what are they waiting for?" Sango shifted. "well, Touki had asked if I wanted to join their journey, go with them and leave this 'hell hole' as he called it, saying my fighting skills would be of great use."

Kagome understood instantly. "you agreed too." Sango looked around. Even her keen eyes couldn't see into the darkness of the room. "hai." Kagome nodded. "then why the guilt?" Sango frowned. "you want me to leave?" Kagome shook her head, besides the fact that Sango didn't see it. "yes Sango." Kagome didn't want to say it. But she wanted Sango to leave in a sense. No being should be condemned the same way Kagome had. She wanted Sango to live free of the castle's evil confines. This was the best chance for Sango to live a normal life. "take Kirara with you." Sango shook her head. "Kirara is yours." Kagome smiled at Sango again. "no Sango, she was yours to begin with. She detests this castle as much as you do. I know you hate being here." Sango sighed. "I don't think I'm going to leave you."

At that moment the sun bit the earth and disappeared. Leaving behind it's wake dark skies. "Sango…" Sango looked around. Trying to pinpoint Kagome. "I want you to leave from dark castle. Gather your stuff and do not return." Sango took a step back as gasped. "you can't do that, order me around." Kagome stood up, she stalked towards her friend. What she was going to say was going to kill her.

"I told you Sango to leave. You dare to defy me?" Sango shook her head and watched Kagome. "but-" Kagome snarled as she ran forward and slammed into Sango. Sango gasped as she was slammed against the wall. Kagome then gripped Sango by the neck and started to drag her towards the grand door, while Sango was stunned. She threw it open and turned to Sango. Her eyes glinting red as she snarled at Sango. Ignoring the group ahead, already Touki prepared to attack.

"I banish you Sango…" Kagome took a deep breath. "I banish you from this castle. Leave and never return. I will have your head if you do…" a empty threat. But Sango didn't know that. Kagome then tossed Sango out effortlessly. Moving to the side she saw Kirara running out in full battle form, but in her jaws a small bag was placed. One that held Sango's possessions. Kagome smiled as Kirara looked back at her briefly. "thank you old friend." Kagome closed the door quietly and walked towards the main stairs. She passed several leering gargoyles. Walking briefly into the room she changed.

Wearing now a dress. It was long sleeved and the bodice fitted perfectly. The sleeves were close fitting, her bodice accented her tiny waist and ample breast. The dress fell to the ground in a smooth line, no fluffs or poofs. At the front of the rather low bodice, the neckline fell just above her breast. So if she were to lean onto her elbows, the deep crevice between her breast were in perfect view. Making any man's mouth water if desired. The dress was black. And a thin silver ribbon wrapped around her waist, showing off her petite waist. And her round but perfectly shaped hips.

She walked up to the belfry and leaned over the high ledge, so she was resting on her hands and waist. She didn't even look behind her when the curtains moved slightly, but her nose caught the smell of parchment, sandalwood and the smell of death. His own death. She continued to stare at Sango's retreating form, she was crying. Kagome could tell by the scent of tears coming up through the wind. Sango was being held gently by Touki, with Kirara in her arms. Kagome smiled bitterly when she heard some of the conversation. 'do not mind that monster Sango. She's only a old crone.' Sango shook her head and sobbed louder.

Kagome looked back as a hand settled on her shoulder. "it's for the best Kagome." Kagome nodded at her friend Brom. He had chin length pure black shaggy hair. His skin was as pale as death, his cheekbones and face was defined. He wore a black long sleeve shirt that his Romany love had sewn for him. His pants were black and close fitting. He had on boots. He wore a long thick black cloak over his clothes, he wore what the middle easterners wore. (well this is in the past here) His love was dead, after he turned her into a vampire own her own free will, she had been taken over by the one that was banished under his castle. Then he had to kill her unless wreck the world. (the same Brom, from the story 'Tales From The Dark Tower')

Kagome smiled at her friend briefly, but it was a weak pitiful one. He tightened his grip and in his own way reassured her. Kagome turned to see Sango and the group walk into the village. "we are alike Brom." Brom nodded.

"forsaken to this eternal night." Kagome added.

"to watch over the great evils."

"to free them, or to keep them locked away."

"both want out."

"both call for us."

"and…"

Kagome whispered the last part.

"both were lovers in a strange sense."

Kagome shivered as the evil air inside the castle seemed to stir. As if the great evil she held in the castle heard her. Brom studied the group. "it is stronger. It made her into what she became." Kagome nodded. "promise me something Brom." Brom looked at Kagome and studied her silently. "never lie to me." Brom's eyes narrowed, then softened slightly. "I promise." Kagome smiled lightly and looked around. Many miles away, a days journey by human walking standards. Was the other dark castle. Housing and banishing the evil seductress and vampire Lilith. While Kagome's own devil of a demon was a simple jewel. The shikkan no tama. It could be either good or bad…

Long ago Kagome had met Brom. And they had been friends, understanding each other perfectly. They had also found a important item. In Kagome's library a book, that told the tale. How eve hadn't want to live under Adam. She had become Lilith when she joined with the devil and his demons. Dying had been her human flaw. but when Mara had been turned into a vampire, she had become Lilith, and from the doing of the damned jester, the devil in disguise.

Kagome smiled when she saw Atsume jump onto the ledge and sit in front of her, watching the group as they settled around a fire in the poor village. "you are aloud to leave Atsume. I hold you not." Atsume shook her small head and rubbed against Kagome's arm. Kagome scooped her up and kissed her on the forehead. "you are a true friend." Atsume mewed cutely as she nipped Kagome's fingertip. Kagome merely shook her head and looked at Brom. "it is the beginning of the night, shall we walk?" Brom nodded and they walked down to the door. Kagome walked into the corner and picked up her own long thick black cloak, she pulled it on and smiled at Brom. "shall we?" Brom nodded and opened the door. Where they walked out into the cool crisp air again.

With a smile Kagome watched as Atsume jumped onto the ground and chased around a pebble when she batted it. Making sure she stayed close to Kagome. Kagome laughed when Atsume tripped. "you love these walks." Atsume mewed as she started up again. Brom merely stayed silent. They walked into the forest, but halfway through they slid off the path and into the untraverse woods.

Kagome looked up when she heard a droplet of water drop onto a leaf. "it's going to Rain." when she said those words, the sky darkened- covering the stars, and Rain started to pour down at them. Atsume jumped into Kagome's arms when she called and Kagome hid her under the cloak. Happy that their cloaks were waterproof, not for herself or Brom but for Atsume. Vampires couldn't die, or get sick. They were really… nothing. They weren't youki. They weren't half breeds or even human. They were another race. Immortal beings, that were superior to humans. And disliked youki.

Atsume licked Kagome's cheek as Kagome drew the hood up, hiding half her face. Atsume had moved up the cloak and sat on Kagome's shoulder. Sitting and watching with Kagome. Brom had his hood up. "shall we go have a drink at the tavern?" Kagome nodded. She didn't need food or a drink to survive, but she wanted to see the village. They turned and walked towards the village. She closed her eyes. She started to chant. So did Brom. They finished the spell. And the smell of death was hidden, so no youki or hanyeus to smell them. To know they were vampires. They looked like humans. So they were fine.

Kagome walked into the village and looked around. She looked back at Brom and sighed. "the tavern will be packed." Brom nodded. His dark eyes glittered beneath his hood. "we shall ignore them, and sit in the darkest corner." Kagome nodded as she started walking again. "Atsume, if we go into the tavern. And Sango/ Kirara are there, please ignore them. It's hard enough already." Atsume licked her cheek again and mewed reassuring.

Walking into the tavern Kagome looked around. The people inside the tavern stopped talking and stared. It was packed. But Kagome saw a empty table, right in the corner. But looking to the table beside it Kagome saw the group she dreaded to see. Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, Myouga, Sango, Touki and Kirara. She ignored their staring and turned to Brom. "We need to take our cloaks off." her voice so low only the youki in the corner heard her, and Brom.

"this tavern doesn't want to take chances with hidden weapons. Weapons in the open are better they say." Brom nodded and he pulled his cloak off. Kagome did the same, while Atsume merely fluffed up briefly and then curled into a ball. Kagome hung her cloak and Brom's onto the hook beside the door, where many other cloaks were hanging. But theirs were the only black ones.

Kagome aloud Brom to lead her to the table, she and him sat against the wall, so they were watching everyone. Kagome watched as a tavern wench came over to take their orders. "two mugs of ale please." the tavern wench shrugged carelessly and walked over to the counter. Kagome looked at Brom and they started to talk quietly, no one could hear them. "it is getting stronger… waiting for the right moment." Brom nodded. "so is Lilith." Kagome frowned. "how long ago did you notice?" Brom brooded briefly. "10 or so years." Kagome frowned as she looked discreetly at Sesshoumaru. "that little one. He is unique. Something tells me he will be great later in life."

Brom looked at the male and his eyes narrowed. "he has the makings of a warrior and a future lord. Or someone powerful at least." Kagome nodded and then looked around. "where's my ale?" Kagome stood up and looked for the wench. She saw her being groped by a sweaty, pudgy short man. She seemed to enjoy it. Kagome glared as she walked over to the bar counter. She looked to the left and right. A rather fair looking man came walking over. He had sandy hair and green eyes.

"well, this is quite a… nice surprise." Kagome leaned onto her elbows and rested her chin in her hand. The man's eyes widened. Kagome's breast were nearly overflowing from the bodice. "I have ordered some ale, and it's been nearly 15 minutes. Now. Where is my ale?" the man produced two tankards of ale. But he held them out of reach. "what do I get in return?" Kagome glared as she reached behind her back. She felt for her dagger. It was sheathed, and held securely under her thin silver ribbon, that was like a belt in a sense.

She unsheathed her dagger and brought it forward. Wielding it with ease she let it glint in the firelight. It had a ebony handle, a blood red ruby seemed to shift like a pool as it glinted in the firelight, in the shape of a drop of blood. The blade was silver and iron and was in perfect shape. In gold, Latin words glinted, written in a old style text. '_Noctem Aeternus.'_ eternal night, something Kagome was of. "I get the ale, and you keep your good looks." the man smirked but handed her the ale. "a feisty little girl, better watch your back. Girly." Kagome sheathed her dagger and picked the ale up. She walked back to the table and sat down

Kagome sat down and set the tankards down. "damn fool." Kagome pulled her dagger out and slammed it blade first into the table. The blade sunk in easily and it glinted in the firelight. Kagome and Brom stared at the blade as they sipped from their mugs. "Kagome. We have three hours." Kagome nodded and leaned back. She closed her eyes and sipped her drink.

Atsume sat on the table and stared at herself in the blade. "let us go Kagome." Kagome nodded and stood up. She jerked up the dagger and sheathed it. Lifting Atsume up and they walked to where their cloaks were. Kagome flicked several silver coins onto the table to pay for the drinks. She then pulled on her cloak. The two walked outside and towards the untraverse woods. Where they weren't seen for 120 years...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review and goodnight little people...


	2. meetings and reunions

Atsume sat on the table and stared at herself in the blade. "let us go Kagome." Kagome nodded and stood up. She jerked up the dagger and sheathed it. Lifting Atsume up and they walked to where their cloaks were. Kagome flicked several silver coins onto the table to pay for the drinks. She then pulled on her cloak. The two walked outside and towards the untraverse woods. Where they weren't seen for 120 years.

-----------------120 years later-------------

Kagome looked over the ledge and into her lands. The feudal war. She sighed and turned back inside. The outside, it didn't involve her. Kagome frowned. Several years ago her castle had been raided. There was nothing she could do, and the shikkan no tama was stolen. "priest my ass, they broke the fucking jewel." Kagome glared at the ground. She then looked at the necklace around her neck, in a tiny pouch. It was filled with shards. A fourth of the jewel was still in her possession. And the rest were in shards.

Kagome had given one shard, to Brom. She trusted him. And he wouldn't fail her. (he won't break her trust either, as he also trust her) Kagome looked around and sighed. "I wish I could leave this place." Kagome leaned against the wall and sighed. _'Kagome…' _Kagome gasped and straightened. Looking around she saw nothing. _'Kagome…' _Kagome frowned. "who's there?" _'you can leave this forsaken castle. But you must do something for me.' _Kagome frowned. The voice, it was coming from the shikkan. It was a woman's voice, she sounded tired, like she was fighting, or had been for a long time. "what?" the castle stirred, but not with evilness. _'gather the shikkan, keep it out of evil hands. Keep it for yourself… to protect…' _Kagome nodded.

"how will I survive though?" the voice softened. _'I will protect you. You were a powerful miko in your time, in fact- you were my reincarnation.' _Kagome sighed as she looked out into the dark sky. "that makes sense, the village elders told me. That I was more powerful then average." _'yes, with this power you can live outside in the sun, all during the day. All you have to do is keep the shikkan near you.' _Kagome understood. "I will be able to use miko powers again. Correct?" '_yes, but in the day. You will be partially blind. Do not do anything rash in the day that relies on your sight.'_ Kagome smiled. She trusted the voice. _'Kagome, if you are going to stay outside. With the sunlight and the nature of a vampire. You will have to feed more often.' _Kagome sighed. There was always a catch. But she agreed.

Moving away from the wall Kagome moved to her room. She pulled out a bag and then looked in her closet. She chose to wear what mikos wore, even now. But her colors weren't red and white, but a black top and blue pants. Kagome pulled them on and then pulled out some darker colored kimonos. She watched as Atsume woke up from a catnap. "We are leaving Atsume." Atsume mewed cutely and crawled into Kagome's bag. Kagome laughed softly as she straightened. Tying her obi tight, and with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Midoriko…" Kagome has never heard of that name. But she felt that is was that woman. The woman who dwells in the shikkan no tama.

Kagome moved and slipped her black and blood like ruby dagger into her obi. Then went to her library. She pulled out her western dagger and strapped it onto her forearm, it felt warm to her cool flesh. Reacting to the tattoo on her palm. Kagome walked slowly down the hall and hesitantly opened the door. She blinked and stepped outside, hoping to hell Midoriko didn't lie. But, she guessed death would be a relief, away from the curse.

She looked at the sky. In a minute the sun would rise. "I trust you Midoriko." at that instant powerful rays of the sunrise stretched over the land. It fell on Kagome and she smiled in amazement. She wasn't burning at all, but the sun still made her uncomfortable. Kagome then frowned. When they sun climbed a little higher her eyes flashed. She winced in pain. She was half blind in the light. She could only see vague outlines- not anything else. "Atsume. You have to lead me… I'm blind…" Atsume mewed and the turned into her battle form. (looked like Kirara, alternate colors, where Kirara is cream she is silver, black- Atsume is blue) her violet eyes flashed in worry as she nuzzled her mistress.

Kagome climbed onto Atsume and Atsume jumped into the air. "we need to go towards…" Kagome frowned. She couldn't see. But for some reason little shining dots of pink periodically flashed a crossed her vision. Depending on where she looked. Kagome then looked down. Her own jewel was flashing pink. "they shine pink…" Kagome smiled as she looked again. "Atsume. Lets go… northwest." Atsume purred in satisfaction at the direction as she took off flying through the air, silver clouds surrounding her feet and tips of her tails.

Kagome frowned as she looked around. The pink flashes were becoming more pronounce. She felt Atsume dropping down. When Atsume touched the ground- Kagome could see a little more then just outlines. But it was all really dim. She slid off of Atsume and drew her more used dagger. Holding it in front of her she heard the crunch of leaves. But no rustling. It was silent.

"what do we have here?" Kagome turned around and her nearly blind eyes sought out the voice. "just a onna…" the other voice sounded deprived and sad. "get out of the way, we have some places to be." Kagome frowned as she lowered her weapon. "who is there?" the sound of chuckling reached her ears. "we are right in front of you." Kagome then sheathed her dagger into her obi again. "I cannot see in the daylight. I am sorry." the sound of a solitary pair of footsteps made her look around again. "not in the daylight? Explain." Kagome sighed.

"the daylight… it hurts my eyes, but I see perfectly in the night. Better then any other being…." the voice sounded interested. "go on." Kagome felt Atsume shift as she nuzzled Kagome's hand. "I have not been outside in more then 200 years." Kagome heard some shifting. "what are you?" Kagome decided that she might as well tell them.

"I am a vampire. But I mean no harm." the man chuckled again. "vampires… they were said to be wiped from the country." Kagome shook her head. "I do not mean harm. The vampires that you speak of- no that you say do not exist. They exist. But do not want to cause any disturbance. So they hide from vile beings." Kagome closed her eyes briefly. They were hurting from the light. But not horribly.

"that is why you do not recognize us." Kagome's head tilted as she rested a hand on Atsume's head. "no, I am sorry." Bankotsu turned around as he saw that his group- even Jakotsu looked slightly interested in the vampire woman. He turned back and studied the beautiful woman before him. Her crystal eyes didn't hint of her blindness for the daylight.

"we are the Shichinintai, Ushitora, the northern region. I am Bankotsu, this is Jakotsu, Renkotsu the fire-spitter, Ginkotsu the human tank. Muikotsu and Suikotsu. We are swords for hire." Kagome bowed as she heard who she was talking to. "I did not recognize the voice. But that title sounds familiar. I have heard of your awesome power." the group chuckled.

Kagome smiled, a little unsure of herself now. "I am sorry. Since you wish that I leave. I will go somewhere else." Kagome started to turn towards Atsume, ready to climb on. Bankotsu stopped chuckling. "Wait." Kagome looked over her shoulder at the source of the voice. "hai?" Bankotsu looked at his group. "what do you say Shichinintai?" Renkotsu, Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu all looked at Kagome then nodded. Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu. Jakotsu sighed. "is she strong?" Kagome smiled at the comment. Bankotsu answered. "a vampire. If legend is true. Then she had strength that can surpass a youki's, if given the opportunity. They can kill more then a youki in a rage."

Kagome nodded. Jakotsu frowned. "but don't they drink a human's blood?" Kagome laughed. "I could. But I prefer youki." Jakotsu shrugged then smiled. "then I'm convinced." Bankotsu turned to Kagome. "Why don't you join us?" Kagome bit her lower lip as she turned around. "is it alright with everyone?" Bankotsu laughed. "don't question. I am amazed Jakotsu didn't kill you! He has agreed. So take that as your queue to just say yes or no." Kagome smiled broadly as she bowed low. "thank you!" Bankotsu nodded.

Kagome didn't need to see. With such a attuned sense of the motions in the air. She could feel Bankotsu nod his head. She looked at Atsume. "what do you think? Feel like being in this group?" Atsume mewed happily as she turned into her chibi form. She jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled at the group. "this is a wonderful day for me." Jakotsu then yawned. "don't we have a army to take care of?" Bankotsu laughed and slung a arm over Jakotsu's shoulders briefly. He nodded and then turned. "can you walk in this daylight?" Kagome nodded as she smiled again. "I will be fine." Bankotsu shrugged as he turned down the path.

The group started walking down the path again. Kagome walked perfectly behind the group, next to Suikotsu. Kagome watched in her minds eyes as Atsume jumped into her bag then she pulled out her hairclip. Atsume mewed around the clip and jumped onto her shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes and took the clip. She pulled her hair back into a bun and secured it securely (ha ha ha) with the black and blue hairclip.

Atsume jumped off of her shoulder and ran up to Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked down and his eyes widened in surprise when Atsume mewed at him cutely. "kawaii." Kagome giggled as she nodded. "Atsume is one of a kind." Atsume sneezed then. Making everyone in the group chuckle. For Atsume had tripped over a branch, and tumbled. Jakotsu kneeled and straightened Atsume. But Atsume merely jumped onto his shoulder. Kagome smiled as she stared at the ground before her feet. She continued to walk. She used half of her senses to make sure she didn't trip or anything.

After several hours of walking the group stopped. Kagome was at her blindest. They were in a field without shade, and the sun was straight above them. Kagome aloud Bankotsu and Jakotsu to lead her towards a clear patch, no thorns or such. Already the group loved Kagome. She sat down and Atsume curled up in her lap. Ready to take a catnap. Kagome frowned. Her cool skin, it was starting to reach a high level. And the heat was very uncomfortable. "hey Atsume, is there a river nearby?" Atsume opened an eye and looked around. She mewed and nipped on Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled. "which way?" Atsume shifted and tugged on Kagome's hand in the direction of the water. Kagome had heard the water's current. But she wanted to make sure it was nearby.

Standing up Kagome walked to the stream. She stopped at the edge and picked up a stone. Tossing it into the middle of the river she heard a high pitched plop. "waist high." Jakotsu walked up to Kagome and sat down on a stone. "the waters freezing Kagome-niisan." Kagome nodded. "that's perfect." Kagome pulled off her sandals and stepped into the water. Her cloths were waterproof, thanks to a spell that was woven in with the fabric.

She walked to the middle of the water and sighed in relief. The water was freezing. But it felt good to Kagome's heating flesh. She then dunked her head. Holding it beneath the water she let her body cool down. As soon as it reached it's normal cool temperature she walked back out of the water. "you're a strange one." Kagome shrugged and looked around. "damn. Jakotsu." Jakotsu looked at Kagome. "where are my sandals?" Jakotsu tossed Kagome her sandals. She caught them in mid air. "thanks." Kagome put her sandals on and turned to Jakotsu. "shall we go?" Jakotsu nodded and the two walked back to their group.

With a grin Kagome scooped Atsume up. Atsume purred and burrowed into Kagome's arms. She grinned and sat down. Waiting for the group to rest up. When Bankotsu gave the sign they all stood up. Kagome started to follow them besides Suikotsu again. She enjoyed the friendly yet silent mans company. But she knew there was another presence beneath the friendly surface.

As they continued to walk Kagome's ears twitched. Jakotsu looked back and noticed that her pointed ears twitched. "something wrong Kagome-chan?" Kagome shook her head. "a army. Hundred of humans. All waiting for something. We're walking towards them." Bankotsu smiled darkly. "we're almost there." Kagome smiled. She felt the sun cooling down. And she could see a little better.

The group of nine (counting Atsume and Kagome) came to a large battlefield. With a grin Kagome breathed in the smell of blood. It didn't wake her lust. But it made her want to battle all the more. Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu. The army was waiting for them on the other side of the field. All in a line, all a hundred of them. "shouldn't we test Kagome's skills?" Bankotsu smiled. "good idea." Kagome smiled as she set her bag down. She then pulled her sheathed daggers off over her head. With a grin Kagome unsheathed her daggers. She set the sheath down on her bag.

The blade started to thrum, it sensed the army. It knew it would feel the slicing of flesh again. Kagome smiled as she started walking forward. The group hung back to watch. But ready to help at any notice of trouble. Kagome shifted her grip. Her daggers started to vibrate with power. In fact a vortex of power surrounded the blades.

The captain rode forward and laughed. "that's what they send? A woman?" Kagome smiled. Her soothing voice touching everyone's ears. "I am more then I appear." the captain laughed. "a simple onna, they think they can make a mockery of me?" Kagome shook her head and brought her daggers up, slinging it over her shoulder. "haven't you ever heard of a vampires fighting skills? They say it's majestic. How smoothly a vampire can kill. Without flinching. Sadistically beautiful." Kagome smiled as she relaxed. "but we will have to test that theory, won't we?"

Kagome smiled as she ran forward, dipping in between horses and weapons she jumped straight at the captain. Holding the vibrating blades up she slammed them into his head. The captain didn't make a sound as he slumped to the ground, dead. Around Kagome, the Shichinintai killed everyone else off.

Kagome jumped off of the still alive horse, touched the ground and crouched. Straightening she tried to look around. A hell of a lot of blood surrounded her. Kagome turned around when she heard her new found friends running over. Jakotsu reached her first. "wow! Your as strong at brother!" Kagome laughed as she blushed. Bankotsu smirked at Jakotsu. "I hope that was a compliment." Jakotsu laughed and waved his hand like he was shooing away Bankotsu. "yes! Yes! That was a compliment."

Bankotsu sighed as he shook his head sadly. "Jakotsu." Jakotsu smiled sheepishly. "I'm such a baka!" Bankotsu laughed as he clapped Jakotsu on the back. "where shall we go now?" Kagome turned slowly as she tried to sense shikkan shards. Atsume mewed as she turned into her battle form. Kagome smiled as she slid on. Atsume jumped into the air and stopped. They were above the tree tops. Kagome looked around. "the nearest one. It's to the west." Atsume fell back to the ground and Kagome slid back off.

"may I ask a question?" Bankotsu shrugged. "why not?" Kagome looked at everyone. "why do you want the shikkan shards?" Bankotsu almost froze. "how did you know?" "tell me, and I'll tell you." Bankotsu chuckled. "fairs fair." Bankotsu started walking back towards the forest. "we have found these shards when we have killed off several demons." Kagome nodded. "the shards are dormant. Their powers not used." Bankotsu nodded. "now. What about you?"

Kagome shrugged as she rubbed Atsume's head. "I can sense the shards. Their aura is the only thing I can see when I am in the daylight." The sun was starting to set. "well, what shall we do now? We never answered that damn question." Jakotsu scratched the side of his head and shrugged. "I don't know." Kagome smiled as she followed her friends. "it's dark. Are we stopping soon?" Mukotsu answered Kagome. "yes, a little further. I have to restock on some herbs." Kagome smiled. As they walked Kagome noticed that her night like vision totally kicked in..

Kagome vision was back to normal. "Midoriko…" the wind sighed and Midoriko stirred inside of the jewel. _'yes Kagome?' _Kagome smiled. But the voice sounded weary. "will I be blind like that everyday?" _'no Kagome. Only today. Tomorrow you will see much better. But you won't be able to see several colors. But you will have to do something in return.'_ a slight pause. _'you will have to keep a jewel shard near, you cannot live without one in the daylight. It is the key to your sight, and- as time goes on you will lose….' _ Kagome blinked. "I will lose…?" Midoriko didn't answer. Kagome sighed as she shook her head sadly. She looked around, the Shichinintai was already relaxing.

Kagome eyed the group with wonder. Her ears twitched as she recognized each voice. Bankotsu wore a elaborate kimono with dark navy blue and gray armor. He was medium height, with long black hair that reached his waist. It was in a braid. On his forehead Bankotsu had a purple cross. He was in perfect physical health.

Jakotsu was standing next to Bankotsu. for his clothes he wore a light purple fuku. His hair was up in a some sort of bun held up by a butterfly pin. He had a his weapon strapped to his back.

Renkotsu was on the other side of the clearing. He has slightly slit eyes, and two wide dark-purple vertical lines running from his eyelids to his chin on both his cheeks. A strange mark, with the same color as the marks on his cheeks, could be seen on his forehead, it kind of looked like the head of a bull with two long horns. He had a light-blue headscarf on his head, tied on the base of his neck and the rest of the scarf resting on his back. Although his head is covered, you could clearly see that he was completely bald under the headscarf. He was wearing a white haori with gray armor over it and a white hamaka. His armor looked more like a vest made of iron, covering his back and chest, with wide shoulder straps on each of his shoulders.

Suikotsu was lounging against a tree, He wore a blue/light blue kimono and a light brown vest. Sometime he'd where his armor as well.

Ginkotsu was 'standing' next to Renkotsu. He had a metallic jaw and arm. Half machine by the looks.

The other one also had a humanoid figure but is much broader and taller than the first one. He has spiky turquoise colored hair. He's wearing a huge armor of good quality over his bare upper body; covering a bit of his lower body. Below the armor, he's wearing a black legging. He had to be Kyoukotsu. Beside him a old man was hunched, and very short. He was butt ugly- but Kagome would keep her mouth shut. Kagome blinked as her eyes took on everything not clear into the firelight was in shades of blue. Kagome would of blushed, but she hid it well. Some of the guys were cute… 'no, handsome. Cute doesn't seem to fit with them.'

With a grin Kagome looked at Atsume. "I can see again!" Atsume mewed happily and bounced around. Kagome giggled as she shook her head. "Atsume! I am so happy!" Atsume mewed and then hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome watched as Atsume then jumped onto her head. Looking upwards Kagome saw Atsume. Atsume was sitting on her head, and she was looking Kagome in the eye, upside down. "Atsume! What are you doing?"

Atsume mewed as she tumbled, right into Kagome's waiting hands. Suikotsu laughed quietly at Atsume's clumsiness. Kagome giggled as she tossed Atsume into the air. Atsume gave a loud yowl as she was caught carefully by Kagome. Kagome yelped. Atsume bit her on the thumb. Just hard enough to let go. Atsume then jumped onto the ground, ran over to Jakotsu and leaped onto his shoulder. Bankotsu laughed. Even Renkotsu smirked. "looks like Atsume found a new friend."

Kagome pouted. She crossed her arms and huffed. "I think I will hunt." Jakotsu shrugged as he rubbed Atsume's ear. He loved fluffy things. Kagome rolled her eyes and jogged into the forest. In a matter of minutes she came back with several deer. She tossed them next to the fire. They were already gutted. Kagome flicked her hands clean of blood as she walked into camp. "never gut a deep without a knife. It is so fucking messy." everyone laughed as Kagome wiped her clothes off of the blood.

Sitting down Kagome leaned against a tree. She held her stomach as she reclined. Her daggers resting against the tree next to her. Kagome smiled as she watched everyone eat. The laughing when Renkotsu stole Jakotsu's extra slice. Jakotsu huffed then started to whine. "Renkotsu! Your so mean!" Kagome shook her head. "Jakotsu, aren't you like 24 or so? Your not a child." Jakotsu huffed again as he continued to whine.

With a grin Kagome stood up. Standing away from the tree she stretched. "I have to eat." Kagome's stomach grumbled as she stretched. Blushing the lightest of pinks she smiled. "I think my stomach seconds that." everyone chuckled as Kagome walked into the woods. She walked away from the firelight and when she reached a empty clearing she stopped.

Kagome closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them she had her senses all open and alive. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. "come out… come out wherever you are." a hiss answered Kagome. She turned to her right and watched as a weak snake demon came slithering out. Kagome smiled as she cracked her claws. With a grin Kagome suddenly disappeared. She reappeared behind the demon and slashed at his back. Kagome immobilized the demon then lifted him up.

Latching her mouth onto his throat Kagome slid her fangs into his flesh, they lengthened to a inhuman lengths. Kagome then started to feed on the youki. When she finished, her body felt reenergized and there was no need to feed for at least another day. The youki dusted and Kagome clapped her hands together. She cleaned off her hands again and looked at her outfit. "I think a bath would do nicely." Kagome returned to the camp and picked up her bag. "be back in a half an hour or so. I feel gross."

Everyone ignored her as they continued to eat. Shaking her head Kagome picked her daggers up. their youki like aura settled down as she touched it. Walking back out of the group Kagome's ears twitched and she walked over to a moderately warm stream. She stripped off her clothes and walked into the water. The water reached her waist, while her hair covered her chest.

Taking a handful of the soap herbs at the bank she dunked herself. Coming up Kagome lathered her hair. She dunked herself again and came up. Smiling Kagome wiped her face off of the water. It felt nice to have clean hair again. Kagome then used the other soap herbs to wash her body clean of grime. Kagome straightened and rung the water out of her hair.

With another smile Kagome started towards her bag. She pulled out a new outfit. When her body dried Kagome slipped her outfit on. Kagome wore a kimono like top, but it only went to her knees and were of a thicker cloth. The tie that held the flaps together was a sash. The kimono like top was black while the sash was red. On the both sides, there were slits that went up to her thighs, so she could move easily, and not worry about ruining her clothes. She had black skin tight pants that covered her legs, down to her ankles. Where she wore tabbi socks and the sandals. Her sleeves were semi tight fitting, not billowing but not too loose. The ends were tucked into specially made armor. It was thin and covered her arms from wrist to just under her elbows on top, it slanted so the bottom covered the back of her hand but not her palms. The top nearly touched her elbows, but on the underside but were lower. It was silver plate armor made for forearms. It was specially made, so it wasn't heavy. But very durable. (think of Bankotsu, the type of armor on his arms)

Kagome sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She picked her stuff back up and walked back to camp. With a grin she entered the camp sight. Atsume was in chibi form, lounging on a low thick branch of a oak tree. Kagome dropped her stuff and looked up at Atsume. "your getting fat, I'm cutting back on the food intake." Atsume mewed almost pitifully.

"nope. To bad." Kagome turned back to another tree and sat down. She ignored Atsume who sat down in front of her. Atsume's eyes were shining in large unshed tears. "mew." Kagome shook her head. "first chance out of the castle, and you abandon me." Atsume mewed again. She jumped onto Kagome's lap and curled up. Kagome sighed and watched the group. They doused the fire. Everyone settled in. they didn't really sleep, some of them were thinking. The others were in a light sleep. Kagome went into a light sleep. Her pointed ears twitched every so often as she heard a twig snap. Or something a little out of the ordinary.

When first daylight touched the sky, Kagome's eyes snapped open. She looked around briefly and slightly disoriented. But after going over the things that happened yesterday Kagome shook her head. She watched as the sun rose. Her eyes adjusting to the light instantly. Kagome smiled and watched as the sun started to rise. Kagome then started to think aloud, to herself. But she spoke in a whisper. "at least 300 years…"

Kagome stood up and looked at a still sleeping Atsume. She set Atsume down on top of her bag and picked up her daggers. Walking towards the edge of the forest, where a small field sat. it had to be near a twenty minute walk. Looking around Kagome saw no evil living creature, so she walked over to the middle of the field where several boulders were resting.

Jumping to the tallest one Kagome set her daggers down beside her. Sitting down she pulled one leg up, resting her arm on it she stretched her other foot out. Kagome wanted to watch the sun rise from the best spot, she had missed it. With a sigh Kagome started to recite a poem she had read in her library at home.

"_good and evil fight_

_Always chasing the other_

_Learning how to die_

_So shall reign _

_Eternal night."_

Kagome smiled as she finally saw the sun actually rise. It sat upon the earth, her surroundings were peaceful- matching the serene mood well. When the sun stopped touching the earth Kagome slid down off of the boulder, her daggers in her grasp. Walking towards the forest she heard a voice whining. Kagome smiled as she recognized the voice, then listened to the conversation. "Bankotsu-aniki! Why don't we just go in and get Banryuu?" Kagome walked into the clearing and saw Jakotsu looking up at Bankotsu.

With a frown Kagome picked her bag up. She looked at Renkotsu. "what are they fighting about?" Renkotsu studied the two. "we are going to get Banryuu back from a idiotic human who has decided that Bankotsu wouldn't catch him if he stole the halberd. Bankotsu wants to send them a letter." Kagome nodded slowly. "I guess Bankotsu wants to fight." Renkotsu smirked at the thought.

Kagome sighed and shook her head sadly. "so…" Kagome walked over to the two, and looked at Jakotsu. Then looking at Bankotsu she smiled. "when are we leaving?" Bankotsu smiled easily. "now. We were waiting for you." Kagome smiled shyly. "sorry." Bankotsu shrugged as he turned to the path they were taking. "let's go." everyone started moving. Ginkotsu said 'geesh' and they all started moving.

Atsume yawned as she snuggled into Kagome's bag. Kagome smiled happily as she walked at the back again. As they climbed a rather smooth hill Kagome saw a city coming into view. They ended up at a cliff. "that's it?" everyone nodded. Their eyes burned with the need to kill. Kagome sighed as Ginkotsu started sliding down the hill, a small landslide accompanied him. Kagome looked around and then watched as Atsume transformed into her battle form.

Kagome stood beside the giant saber tooth like cat, Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Followed Ginkotsu down the mountain. Jakotsu and Bankotsu stood beside Kagome. "shouldn't you two be going?" Bankotsu smirked as he looked at Kagome. "we didn't want you to be left behind." Kagome smiled as she looked back at Bankotsu, then looked at the city. She looked back at Bankotsu, "are we coming back this way?" Bankotsu nodded. Kagome smiled and pulled her backpack off.

Setting it under a tree out of harms way she walked over to Atsume. Kagome slid her daggers out of their sheath. She looked at Atsume. "have fun!" Atsume snarled. Her features shifted. Atsume's lavender eyes narrowed a little more as a pair of pure black eyes opened. Atsume's senses were on high alert. Kagome smirked and jumped right off of the cliff, Bankotsu and Jakotsu right beside her. The two guys were excited. Kagome saw that Atsume was right behind her.

Kagome touched the branch of a tree and went jumping tree to tree. She stopped when she was right outside of the large village, a more sparsely branched… but taller tree was separating her from going over the wall. "Kagome." Kagome looked down at Bankotsu. He tossed her the premonitory letter. "go give that to the leader. We will all… 'join' up at his house." Kagome frowned. "so what will I do until then?" Bankotsu shrugged. "do whatever." Kagome looked at Atsume. "stay with them Atsume. Have fun." Atsume watched her with her violet eyes, her black ones (They were all black, no visible pupil) took in every detail, and every movement around her.

Kagome looked back at the village and tucked the scroll into her obi. Jumping onto a higher branch she studied the tree before her. Then the wall. She couldn't jump from here to the wall. She wasn't meant for jumping at least a hundred feet. And that tree couldn't hold her weight for long. She bent her knees then sprung. She went soaring through the air. She landed on a thin branch. Feeling that it was going to snap she jumped again. She landed on the wall. Then with another jump she disappeared from sight. Her daggers glinting in the light.

Suikotsu looked at where Kagome had landed on the tree. "she's almost as quick as you Jakotsu." Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Jakotsu, go with her." Jakotsu smirked. "I can start the revenge?"

-----with Kagome----

Kagome jumped onto the ground and looked around. She frowned when all she saw was a hell of a lot of poor guys in armor. "is this all?" Kagome whipped around and brought a hand up to her heart. "Jakotsu-chan! Why are you here?" Jakotsu sighed, he was sad in the lack of army. "aniki wants me to make sure you deliver the letter." Kagome frowned, her lower lip jutted out. "so you didn't want to see me?" Jakotsu looked at Kagome. Besides his obvious hate in woman, Kagome seemed different. One he could like as a sister or something. She didn't try to 'flirt' with him as other woman try to do- as far as Jakotsu said.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." Kagome smiled broadly and hugged Jakotsu tightly- in a brotherly like way. She didn't want him to think she was flirting with him. She let go and looked around again. She sheathed her daggers when she saw the lack of use they would bring. Jakotsu also didn't like the looks of the city. "these people stole Bankotsu's Banryuu?" Kagome shrugged. She turned towards the inner most of the city. Where a large mansion like house was just waiting to be explored.

The two started going through the city. Ignoring the looks of disbelief the people gave them. Kagome giggled when Jakotsu pouted again. "not a single good looking guy." Kagome laughed softly as she shrugged. They reached the giant house with no interruptions. Kagome frowned when a hell of a lot of guards surrounded them. "hey Jakotsu. I think this may count as a tiny little setback." Jakotsu merely smiled, his eyes seemed to glow with excitement. He thought it would be fun to kill these men. "why don't you give this lord this letter, and make sure this Banryuu is truly inside." Jakotsu glared lightly at Kagome.

"but I want to fight!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "there will be guards along the way. Kill them if you want to." Jakotsu grabbed the letter and ran inside, waving back at Kagome. "have fun sister!" Kagome nodded as she unsheathed her daggers slowly. She turned to the men and smiled viciously. The men merely charged. Kagome didn't have the room to make any power attacks, so she merely started to slice them down- one by one.

When they kept on coming, Kagome started to move backwards. The bodies that littered the ground made it harder to manipulate her daggers. Kagome glared at the guards briefly. Her cloths were slightly ripped, a little blood here and there. And all of it the enemies. Kagome started to pant silently for breath. Her body was heating up with all the working and exercise she was dealing it. It was naturally a few degrees below human. But when it reached human it was really uncomfortable for a vampire. Any more of the heat and Kagome wouldn't be able to fight.

Kagome started to count the bodies on the ground as she blocked and attacked naturally. '56...' Kagome finally finished off the band of 'warriors'. with a grin of satisfaction she sat down on the porch. Some sweat beaded her forehead. She looked around and smiled when she spotted a bucket of cool well water. Pulling it over beside her she used a pottery cup to drink some.

"you alright Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked up at Jakotsu. He had a happy grin on, but his eyes betrayed the tiny flicker of worry in them. "fine Jakotsu, why don't we drink some while we wait for the rest of them to arrive? They have more then half a city to have fun with." Jakotsu nodded as he sat down. Kagome dumped the water and came back with a jug of sake. She uncorked it and found two clean sake cups.

Giving one to Jakotsu Kagome poured some into both. She sipped hers while Jakotsu drank his steadily. He didn't look the type to get drunk though. Kagome yawned slightly as she relaxed. "don't you want to kill some more Jakotsu-chan?" Jakotsu shrugged. "They weren't worth my time. They had nothing of interest." Kagome threw back her head and laughed. Jakotsu joined in soon after.

Shaking her head sadly Kagome watched as Bankotsu came jogging towards them. Jakotsu waved. "Bankotsu-aniki! The Banryuu. It's in the back room." Bankotsu nodded and walked inside. Jakotsu and Kagome waited. He soon came back out, a huge two handed halberd leaning on his shoulder. "thanks for leaving the head man." Jakotsu nodded. He sipped his sake then looked at Kagome. She was still sweating slightly.

Bankotsu eyed Kagome. "something wrong?" Kagome shrugged as she wiped away the sweat. "a little over work. I heated up a little to much." Kagome shrugged as she stood up. Stretched then she gave a jaw splitting yawn. But when Kagome heard Atsume growling down near the gate of the city she stopped. Kagome swooped down and picked her sheathed daggers up. Frowning Kagome started to jog down the path. "Atsume? What's the ma-" Kagome gasped. Atsume's fur was on end she was snarling at a group of strangers. Her back leg was mangled but she was still up.

Kagome ran to Atsume's side and kneeled. Atsume's hunting eyes were pitch black. And they were focused on the group. Kagome waved a hand in front of her face when she smelled Atsume's blood. "get washed up Atsume." Atsume growled at her affectionately. Her pitch black eyes closed as she jumped away.

Kagome shifted and looked over the group. They looked stunned and she wanted to know why. Her eyes passed over a monk, he had violet eyes and had his black hair in a low ponytail. 'a monk…' Next to him a black haired woman was waiting. She wore a black and pink taiyja suit, Kagome's eyes saddened briefly. The girl was human- but she was the same Sango that had stayed with Kagome. 'she died? How did she die? I will have to ask…' Kagome turned and spotted a cream colored fire cat. '…Kirara.' Kagome sighed. she looked at the silver haired male. 'the same silver hair, the golden eyes, the smell of hanyeu and the dog ears… it has to be Inuyasha.' Kagome's eyes then passed over a girl half hidden behind Inuyasha.

She could of passed for Kagome's little sister. While Kagome looked a little more mature, and slightly taller. She had the look of innocence and kindness, and she was a human. Around 16 by the looks of it. Kagome frowned. Her pointed ears twitched when she heard the girl speak. "Inuyasha, she has to have at least ten shards!" Kagome looked down at the small pouch holding her shards.

Kagome watched as Atsume came bounding towards her again. She growled affectionately when Kagome laid a hand on her head. Kagome smiled when she saw the wound was clean, not as much blood. Kagome looked at the group again. "Ah, I get it." Kagome nodded as she found out what happened. The people she remembered had died, and they had been reincarnated. _'she has a slice of your soul.' _Kagome listened to Midoriko. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the ground. "what do you mean?" Midoriko laughed in her head. _'every guardian who has held the shikkan in their protection, a part of their soul has been copied.' _Kagome frowned as she drew her daggers. Inuyasha was going to attack her. Raising her senses she let them take over her body, to defend and block. Not to attack. But Kagome's mind was into the conversation with Midoriko.

'explain yourself.' Kagome flipped backwards and dodged a downward slash. _'when the shikkan was taken from your possession. Remember how it split and you were left with a corner?" _Kagome nodded as she jumped onto a roof. _'you actually got the center of the shikkan. Without your piece the shikkan won't work.' _Kagome ignored the feel of a blade slicing through her leg, almost to the bone, then her stomach was sliced. A semi deep wound- not mortal. _'the rest of the split shikkan gathered, over the time of a year they were gathered again. A priestess named Kikyo then was given the shikkan. She died by a hanyeu named Naraku, he was in disguise of the dog hanyeu. She died in hatred and was burned. The shikkan also. 500 years from now this girl was brought to this era. The shikkan was ripped from her hip. It was turned into shards again. Alas, the shikkan has to be gathered again.' _ Kagome winced as she snapped into reality, only to be thrown against a wall.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha raised his sword for the final blow. Tightly closing her eyes Kagome waited. But the sound of metal on metal made her look. Bankotsu was standing in front of her with his Banryuu blocking Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. She winced and attempted to stand. Jakotsu came in, he jogged over to her and lifted her up, her arm over his shoulder. She limped/ ran next to him over to the others. Kagome sat back on the ground and looked at the sky. A song suddenly came to her mind. Before she knew it she was whispering the words.

"Sakura…. Sakura…

Drop into the sea

Fly away fly away

Away from me

It sings it sings

It was meant to be."

Kagome gripped her leg and looked at the gash. Kagome shook her head at the dark color of her blood. It was a deep red, it looked like a humans. Kagome took her dagger and cut away the fabric. Grinning she looked at Atsume. "let's go, I need the roll of white bandages in my bag." Atsume ran towards her. Kagome stood and jumped on easily. Atsume jumped onto the roofs and jumped towards the gate. Kagome and Atsume froze at the same time. They looked over at Sango. Her Hiraikotsu was flying through the air towards them.

A inhuman screamed pierced the air. The Hiraikotsu hit Atsume right in the side. It rebounded back. Atsume fell quickly to the ground. Kagome raised her arms over her head to block the impact. She fell on her side, luckily not with Atsume on top of her. Kagome gasped for breath as she sat up slowly. Atsume was on her belly, her head resting on the ground. But she was staring at Sango. Kagome stood up and shook her head slowly. Dusting her clothes off she looked at Atsume. "go chibi Atsume." Atsume disappeared in a puff of smoke, a chibi Atsume was laying on the ground. Kagome lifted Atsume up and held her with one hand. She looked over at Jakotsu, he was frowning as if deprived, he started a fight with Sango. Bankotsu was fighting with Inuyasha, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu was fighting with Kirara.

Kagome gasped for breath as she stumbled over to the wall. She held Atsume close to her chest with one hand. Using her free hand she situated herself so she was sitting down. Kagome set Atsume beside her. Using both hands she ripped her kimono, so the hem was at her mid thighs, where a tiny slit was seen. The kimono like top was still in place, in fact without the long bottom it was easier for Kagome to move. And the outfit wasn't too immodest.

Tearing the cloth into strips Kagome bandaged Atsume up carefully. Kagome shivered as blood pooled around her body, these wounds. Although not mortal. They posed a serious threat. Vampires could bleed a hell of a lot more then humans or youki. Their blood didn't clot as quickly. But luckily their wounds healed quickly. Kagome wrapped her leg up tightly. Then holding a wad of bandages to her stomach she relaxed. Kagome focused her energy on her stomach and the gash started to heal quickly.

When the gash was healed Kagome then switched to her leg. It healed quickly. Kagome stood up and looked at her daggers. "… I have to let go for a minute." Kagome sighed and set her daggers down, she placed a sleeping Atsume right beside the blades so she was out of harms way.

Kagome straightened and started to walk directly towards Inuyasha. She watched as he and Bankotsu traded blows. They jumped back and she decided the intervene. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran forward and brought her hands up. She caught Inuyasha's sword as it was coming down. A hand on each side of the sword. She stopped it from slicing her in two. "now Inuyasha, is that how you treat a old friend of your fathers?" Inuyasha scowled. "I don't know you!" Kagome's eyebrow raised. "that's right. The only time I was most likely mentioned was when you were but a pup." Inuyasha nearly exploded. "you never graced my father in a sentence!" Kagome snorted.

She shook her head and held on tighter to the blade, stopping Inuyasha from destroying her. She narrowed her eyes when her hands were burnt. "this sword…" Kagome eyed the blade. It was nicked and not the best of shape. But the aura it gave out, it was Inutaisho's for sure. Kagome grinned and jerked her hands, she took Tetsusaiga and held it with one hand. Tetsusaiga pulsed and then settled in Kagome's hands.

Kagome grinned as she leapt back and onto a rooftop. Just so Inuyasha was in the way of her next attack. "wind scar!" Kagome brought forth Inuyasha's main attack. At it's most powerful. Inuyasha yelled as he jumped away, the blinding flash of white receded and in it's wake the ground was torn up. Kagome smirked as she eyed the sword. "nothing less then the best." Kagome smirked again and then tapped the blade. "but in such poor condition. Nicks here, a scratch there. It's dishonoring." Kagome sighed as she sat down. She ignored Inuyasha's raving screams.

Jakotsu stood beside her. "nee Kagome-chan." Kagome studied Jakotsu. "hmm?" Jakotsu pointed to Bankotsu. "we have a new assignment." Kagome shifted and stood. "we're to go after Sesshoumaru. The child he has with him, she could be of use." Kagome's eyes lighted up and she nodded. She threw the sword to Inuyasha and jumped to the ground besides her friend. Suikotsu stood waiting. Kagome smiled and they started out of the city. Atsume jumped onto Kagome's shoulder then moved to Jakotsu's head. Kagome rolled her eyes as they went into the forest.

Kagome looked around at their surroundings and sighed. "how far off is it?" Kagome sighed as she slid her daggers into her obi. They came upon a field. "A little further." Kagome and Jakotsu sighed together as if it was too long. "nee Suikotsu?" Suikotsu turned to Kagome. His eyes blazed and his green stripes were visible. "you still with us?" Suikotsu nodded as he looked around when they got to the forest. "I'll go around." they nodded and split off. Kagome giggled as she turned to Jakotsu, they continued straight on. "I guess that means we meet him head on?" Jakotsu smirked sadistically and nodded.

They stopped talking as they went farther. Jakotsu stopped and Kagome looked over his shoulder. They were at the edge of a chasm, and four figures were standing there. A toad, a child, a two headed dragon and _'Sesshoumaru.'_ Kagome blinked and studied Jakotsu. He was grinning. He unsheathed his sword and nearly charged Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed as she calmly walked out of the forest. She shook her head sadly at Jakotsu's enthusiasm and then watched as the dragon flew off. She walked towards the bridge and ignored Sesshoumaru when he commanded her to stop. The little girl and imp were crossing.

Kagome knew that Suikotsu would be waiting. She stood at the very beginning of the bridge and watched as the sword Sesshoumaru was using was knocked out of his hand and imbedded in the stone on the other side of the misty chasm. She jumped onto one of the poles that held the bridge up and sat down, keeping her balance easily. She studied the little girl and held a hand up, signaling a hidden Suikotsu to stop. "little girl, may I have a word with you?" Rin stopped walking and turned. The gave a gape tooth smile to Kagome. Behind her. Jakotsu kept Sesshoumaru from attacking Kagome. Rin nodded, ignoring the toad beside her, and his squabble.

"yes, what is it you want with Rin?" Kagome smiled. Despite the third person, the child sounded amazingly intelligent. "why are you, a human by all tells. With the lord of the west?" Rin smiled again. "because Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin when she died, using his Tenseiga." Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then smiled lightly. "I wondered if Sesshoumaru had received the Tenseiga from the old dog, his father. Inutaisho-san was worried when…" when he thought or predicted that Sesshoumaru would find the Tenseiga weak and worthless. "but I guess he had learned something from the sword." Kagome studied Rin.

"yes, what do you think of Sesshoumaru-san?" Rin gave another wide smile. "Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama is a very proud, strong lord." Kagome gave a small smile as she leaned forward slightly. "just as I thought. However." Kagome straightened and stood on the pole. Then started to balance on the rope as she made her way to Rin. She didn't hold her hands out for balance, her balance was beyond perfect.

She looked over her shoulder as Jakotsu was beaten. But he was still grinning. Kagome sighed as she started to pass the imp. He squawked. "don't come any closer! Or I'll burn you alive." Kagome frowned. "you wouldn't." the imp grinned as he slammed his staff down. The old man cackled and fire burst from his mouth. Kagome screeched as she jumped and flipped in the air. She landed and then ran to Rin. "what the hell did you do! This is a wooden bridge you idiotic toad!" Jaken gave a ugly cry as the side of the bride snapped and the bridge went vertical.

Kagome wrapped her arm around Rin's tiny waist and leapt onto the remaining rope that held the bridge up. Unfortunately Jaken had gripped Kagome's obi. "you make me loose my daggers toad. You will lose more then just your staff." Jaken stilled as he had been trying to get a good grip. Kagome started to slowly switch Rin so she was holding her better. "umm, Jakotsu. Which way do I go?"

Jakotsu studied Kagome. "I don't think you'll have a choice." Kagome blinked. She felt the threads of the rope stretch. Some broke. "oh…. I hate when your right Jakotsu." Kagome looked behind her shoulder. Rin was starting to shriek and move. "Rin." Kagome had to distract the girl from making a move. "have you ever heard the tale of the night's moon?" Rin shook her head and wrapped her small arms around Kagome's neck. "well, want to hear it?" Rin nodded. Kagome reached down and gripped Jaken's ugly brown shirt. She threw him without care to Sesshoumaru's feet. He had stopped fighting Jakotsu, and now was watching her and Rin silently.

No one could do anything. Because if something caused the rope to shift just enough, then the rope would snap and the two would fall. Kagome grinned as she kneeled down. "I will have to tell you some time. A beautiful tale that was last told a hundred and twelve years ago. I told it to a young boy. When he thought his father betrayed the family." Rin was watching Kagome. "why did the boy think that?"

Kagome smiled as she slowly started to kneel. Getting ready to jump. "I cannot tell you little Rin. It is not my place." Rin nodded. At that instant Kagome started to jump. But the rope snapped and Kagome began to fall. "I hate you Jakotsu!" Kagome growled as the wind whipped through her hair. She placed a hand over a screaming Rin's mouth. "don't! I can keep us alive if you don't scream and distract me." Rin nodded but buried her face into Kagome's shoulder.

With a twist Kagome pushed off of the side of chasm. She looked up then whistled. Soon enough Atsume came soaring towards her. Kagome smiled happily as she landed side saddle like right on Atsume. Kagome leaned forward and patted Atsume's head lovingly. She smiled and turned to Rin. Rin was looking around in confusion. "this is Atsume." Rin smiled as she patted Atsume's side, a little hesitantly. "no harm will come from Atsume, she's kind and loves children." Rin smiled happily.

Atsume turned and flew upwards, Rin squealed as she gripped Kagome's kimono tightly. Kagome giggled as Atsume flew out of the chasm. She straightened and stood in mid air. Kagome looked down as Rin hugged her briefly. "thank you for saving Rin!" Kagome grinned as she shrugged. But then looked at Sesshoumaru. He was actually glaring at her! Kagome gulped as she bit her lower lip, one fang scratching her skin. Kagome shifted. "umm, Jakotsu, Suikotsu. Why don't you take Rin wherever, while I uhhh… hold Sesshoumaru off?" Atsume lowered slightly, then landed besides Jakotsu. Kagome slid off of Atsume as Suikotsu appeared beside her.

Kagome handed Rin to Suikotsu, he was back in his nice doctor form. "take care of Rin." Suikotsu nodded, Jakotsu and him, with Rin disappeared. Kagome sighed as Atsume disappeared in a plume of blue fire, turning back into her chibi form. Kagome blinked when Atsume jumped onto her head. "damned cat. Must you be so adorable?" Atsume mewed happily as she bent down and nuzzled Kagome's forehead. Kagome raised her arms and picked Atsume up, then hugged Atsume to her chest.

Kagome turned and studied Sesshoumaru. "you look strikingly similar to your father…" Sesshoumaru studied Kagome. Jaken squawked as he ran forward, waving his staff of heads. "don't you address lord Sesshoumaru as some common demon wench!" Kagome snorted as she scratched Atsume behind her ear. "I will kick you off this chasm. And laugh as you fall on some boulder." Atsume mewed as she happily raised her head. "you'd like to see that wouldn't you Atsume?" Atsume mewed as she licked Kagome's cheek. Kagome shook her head as she turned to the side, then started to walk. "Jaken, leave and go wait for this Sesshoumaru at the base of the holy mountain." Jaken squawked. "me lord?" Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken. "do you dare question this Sesshoumaru?" Jaken shook his head. "of course not lord Sesshoumaru! I will go right away."

Jaken ran off. Sesshoumaru turned and walked silently behind Kagome, following her towards the field, a shortcut to the way to the holy mountain. When they reached the field Kagome sighed. She stopped and watched as Sesshoumaru walked past her. She followed him to the middle of the field where a dead oak tree stood. Still strong, but dead none the less. Kagome studied the tree. "how do you know this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned and regarded Sesshoumaru. "you don't remember?"

Sesshoumaru still wore a stoic mask, but his eyes flashed. "I remember a castle, in it a lone woman lived. We visited." Kagome nodded. "yes, a proud dog demon, his arrogant and angry brother… and a little boy." Kagome smiled as she thought back. "the little boy was proud, but also very angry. Angry at his father for having a another son." Sesshoumaru looked up and studied the sky. "Inuyasha." Kagome nodded as she slid her hand over her forehead, for some reason she felt… warm.

Kagome smiled as she rolled her sleeves up, she unsheathed the same dagger Inutaisho gave her a long time ago. "how proud your father was of you. He knew you'd grow up to be a powerful demon." Sesshoumaru looked down and brought his claw up. He flexed his hand then fisted his hand so his claws dug into his palm. Kagome walked forwards and stood right in front of Sesshoumaru. She sheathed her dagger and then cupped Sesshoumaru's fist in her hands. She gently pressured Sesshoumaru's claw so it straightened. Leaning down Kagome studied the crescent marks. Frowning Kagome smoothed her hands over the claw marks. "your still mad over that?" Kagome sighed as she dropped her hands. "it's so sad, the way you still hold a grudge."

Kagome slid the back of her hand over her glistening forehead. Why was it so hot…?

--------------------------

Review!

please...

long chapters...

need review to continue


End file.
